Prince and His Princess
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Sophia has fought every day of her life for everything. But has never made any money, so when she joins the Queens newsies, she is given the chance to find safety, friendship, and maybe even love. This entire story idea is also hakunaaaa matataaaa's, I am simply the typer. Rated teen to be safe, Newsies belongs to disney.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This excellent story idea belongs to Hukunaaaa Matataaaa. She created most of the characters, the story plot, and pretty much anything to this story. I am only the humble typer.

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney. I own only Crown and a few other OC's

* * *

 **February 3rd, 1901**

The harsh lights shined in my eyes, nearly blinding me as I laced up my shoes and gloves, getting ready for the fight. I rolled my neck, eyeing my opponent. He was rather large, and pretty tall, but not very agile. I smirked, that would be his downfall. I glanced around the crowd. People, mostly men, were handing each other glinting silver coins and dollar bills, betting on the fight. From where I stood, I could see Diablo sitting at a table in the back, his own money slipping in between his fingers. He nodded at me and I turned to face my opponent. He growled at me and I spat on the ground next to his feet. He snarled, his lips forming a smile when he took in my curly long hair and skinny frame. I was small for eleven and that was what allowed my opponents to underestimate me.

In the fighting ring, Diablo called me Ace, because I was considered lucky to him. He always bet on me and I'd win in return for his hospitality. It was rare that I lost, and that was only when the others were smart enough to catch on to me.

The bell rang and I glanced up as my opponent ran straight at me. I quickly slipped aside as he made a grab for my head. I quickly hit a few jabs to his back as he turned and ran at me again, trying to attack me again. I ducked and kicked his stomach as hard as I could. He staggered back and I hit with a hard uppercut, making him fall backwards onto his butt. I quickly moved as he stood back up and as he got his balance, I ran and grabbed his neck, keeping him on the ground in a headlock, until he hit the ground twice, signalling the surrender.

I let go of him and backed up, walking over to the edge of the ring. I jumped over the ropes and onto the ground, walking towards the back. One of the owners clapped my shoulder. "Good job kid." I nodded my thanks.

I had practically been raised by these men. My father insisted that I got fighting lessons when I was younger, so I'd be able to defend myself against street folk, and bad people.

I had barely even broken a sweat, but for the sake of appearances, I toweled off my neck and face, before loosing my boxing gloves, and tucking them into the bag, ignoring Diablo as he stalked over.

He smirked and leaned against the wall. He was what most people was call a cat in a fancy suit. Sneaky, but with a lot of money, so people respected him. He was carrying a cigar, almost elegantly in his mouth. He watched as I pulled on my skirt and blouse over top.

"Good job today, before long I will not be the only one betting on you. Then it will be harder and harder to make money," Diablo commented. I nodded. "We best be headed out. I do not want to stay long enough for people to get any ideas on betting." He linked his arm with mine after I had tugged on my coat and picked up my bag, and pulled me through the doors.

As we walked out the doors, I immediately noticed the snow falling down from the sky, and pulled my coat tighter around myself. Just because it was February didn't mean that we didn't get the occasional freak snowstorm. We walked together up the stairs and into the small carriage that was waiting.

He closed the door behind me and eyed me. "You're awfully quiet this evening."

I looked up as we began moving. "Am I? I hadn't noticed."

He tilted his head, a cat eyeing his prey. "I suppose you are just tired." Without any farther words, he took his money out of his coat and began counting it.

"Do I get any?" I asked. "I mean, I'm the reason you get the money."

Diablo looked at me and laughed. "Do you not remember your contract Sophia?" His face suddenly took on a more intense look. "You win and make me money, I give you food and a place to live."

"What if I don't want to fight for you?" I asked.

He glared at me long enough to make me squirm. "You have to, other wise I am within my rights to call the police and report you. Or I can always handle matters myself," He leaned in close to me. "Is that what you want Sophia?"

I scoffed and leaned away from him, turning so I was looking out the window. He laughed, the tension dissolving. "But you would never do that."

I clenched my fists in my lap. At least I wasn't stuck with mother anymore.

* * *

 **October 17th, 1897**

Most of my earlier memories after father passed were of my mother going door to door, looking for employment. This day people were particularly harsh. Something inside of her just snapped.

I was only seven and I sat, playing with a small deck of cards father had used to teach me poker, when she stormed in, angry. She slammed a chair into the wall and opened the cupboard, pulling out a flask of whisky, downing the bottle before sending a hateful glare my way, as though it were my fault she couldn't get a job.

It only got worse from that day on.

* * *

 **Morning, February, 4th, 1901**

I awoke in my bed. The sheets were tangled all around me, as they usually were when I had a fitful sleep. I sat up and stretched, looking out the window. It was still snowing, not as heavily, but the roofs across the street were coated with snow. I stretched my arms above my head. Quietly I slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Diablo, who slept across the hall from me. I had decided last night that I needed out for a day, so I was headed to the Sheepshead in the afternoon, where my father enjoyed taking me to when I was four or five.

I quickly pulled on a pair of pants and shirt, tucking my hair under a hat I kept under my bed, so I could blend in with the others at the Sheepshead.

I didn't have a fight tonight. Since I won last night, I wouldn't have to fight again for two or three days, depending on how well I did, which was probably pretty well. I grinned and bounded down the stairs.

* * *

 **Afternoon, February 4th, 1901**

The roads were quiet this afternoon as I made my way to the sheepshead. It was still snowing, wind blowing it everywhere, making me glad for the coat I had grabbed out of the closet. As I got closer, I began walking faster, feeling smaller.

There were still lots of people at the Sheepshead, despite the weather, and horses were speeding around the track. I rushed up to the fence, and stood staring at the horses racing past. If I had any money I would be betting on them like crazy, but sadly, I had no source of income. I backed away from the fence, scowling. Stupid Diablo.

Three voices behind me caused me to stop and listen to their conversation.

"I don't see why you insist on betting on the races. Your hot tips aren't even worthy of considering." The three stop along the fence a little ways down. I watched out of the corner of my eye.

"Because I enjoy it." None of the three were dressed for the weather. Two of the wore plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and the other, younger one, wore a short sleeved shirt. All three wore newsie hats. That explained the clothing.

"I can see what Crown is saying though Race. It seems like a waste of money." The youngest one tilted his head, looking at the oldest through brown eyes. The older two were most likely siblings, from the simaler hair and eye colour.

"Ha! See!" The one called Crown said. "Not all Conlon's refuse to see reason!"

Race rolled his eyes. "Why are you siding with her anyway?" He asked the youngest. Wait. Her?

The youngest smirked and stuck out his tongue. "With how well her and Spot are, she's going to be my sister-in-law, I want to get on well with her." Sister-in-law?

This caused both of them to turn and stare at the younger boy.

"Excuse me Prince. Do you want me to take you back to the jail?"

Race raised a brow. "Sister-in-law? Not happening. You are seventeen."

Crown stuck her tongue out at Race and Prince laughed. Race went to smack Crown's head, and the hat fell off into the snow drifts. My mouth dropped open, and I stared as long hair fell messily from the hat.

She stared at her brother with an amused look. She scooped her hat back up and tucked it on her head, not bothering to put her hair back up.

Here I stood, dressed like a boy, scared to go near anyone, and those boys were acting like it was normal.

Their conversation came to a halt as they noticed me staring at them. The oldest stepped forwards. "Can we help you boy?"

I froze. Should I run? I had heard that the newsies were rough. But these people seemed fine. The newsies were always open for jobs to. Maybe I could find a way to make money.

"Are there any open spots for newsies?"

This clearly wasn't what they were expecting me to say.

The girl-Crown-stepped forwards. "Queens is open, I think Manhattan, The Bronx, and Brooklyn are too, but I can only speak for Queens."

"Manhattan has openings." Race spoke.

"And Brooklyn. I think Sage is full though." Prince spoke.

"Why kid? Are you looking for a job?"

Queens, I thought, Diablo wouldn't find me there. It was far enough away. Plus, there was another girl.

"I need a way to make money. Can I sell papers in Queens?"

The girl tilted her head and the two boys looked up at her.

"I don't see why not. Welcome to Queens newsies kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Late Afternoon, February 4th, 1901

I ended up walking with the three newsies. The older boy, Race, turned and headed off towards Manhattan, and after we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, the younger boy turned and headed off into Brooklyn after bidding both of us good day. I ended up walking in silence with the girl, who had introduced herself as Crown.

"You never said your name." She looked down at me.

I froze. I needed a name. "Soph."

"So who are you running from kid?" She asked suddenly.

I blinked and immideatly tried to cover up anything. "No one, I just need some money."

Crown shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to share, but everyone comes the lodging house trying to escape something, and if you need to hide, I suggest you get a better disguise."

I stopped where I stood. "How did you know?"

She smiled at me and continued walking. "It's a natural aptitude. But don't worry, if you don't want me to tell, I won't."

"Please don't. I can't have people knowing I'm a girl." I begged, if Diablo found me, it would be like a lamb to the slaughter.

She nodded. "Nobody needs to know. But I'll have you know, I'm not the only girl in Queens. You may have difficulty hiding it with long hair."

"I'm not cutting my hair!" I exclaimed. She laughed and jogged up a set of small stairs in front of a large building, before twisting the door handle and pushing open the door. I followed hesitently.

Inside was brightly lit by windows allowing the last dregs of evening light to leak in and bath the room in a bright yellow light. There were lots of people everywhere, at least 40. They were sitting on the floor, around a couple of tables, and on a pair of old couches. They were playing cards, talking, going over an old newspaper. Boys of all ages and nationalities. I blinked, taking it all in.

A boy with shaggy brown hair and tan skin came walking up. "Hey Crown. New kid eh?"

Crown nodded. "Soph, this is Clothespin. He's in charge when I'm not around."

"Well it's a good thing you're always around then." He smiled and shook my hand. He was probably about the same age as Crown, and quite a bit taller than her as well. "Welcome to Queens."

Crown had walked over and grabbed a three kids, all about my age. "This is Blue, Raven, and Lucky."

Blue and Raven were both boys and the other, Lucky, was a small girl. Blue had light blonde hair and blue eyes, Raven had brown eyes and black hair, and Lucky had dark black skin, curly hair, and brown eyes.

"These three are your age, I'm sure they'd be willing to help you get settled." I looked over at the three kids, all wearing identical grins.

"I told you it would be a boy." Lucky cheeked, and held out a hand to Raven, who grumbled and passed her a coin. Lucky smiled and slipped it inside the pocket of her skirt.

"Don't make bets with Lucky, she always seems to know how it's going to happen." Blue advised and came to stand next to me.

"Take him upstairs, get him a bed, some clothes, you know." Crown said. I blinked in surprise, she had actually said he. Maybe I could trust her.

Raven nodded as he began leading the way up the stairs to the side of the room. He led the way into a bed room, filled with several bunk beds. To the left was a large washroom.

Raven led the way along to a bed at the far end. "Do you care if you get top or bottom?"

I shrugged. "Top is fine. I don't care." Blue ran along to a cupboard and grabbed out a thin ratty blanket and tossed it on top of the bed. I climbed up the ladder and observed, watching as Lucky went and grabbed a hat from the same cupboard and tossed it across the room towards me. I caught it and placed it on the bed next to me.

"I'll show you the ropes of paper selling tomorrow, it's not too hard." Lucky stated.

"We will leave you to get settled." Blue smiled and grabbed the other two, pulling them with him downstairs. I sat for a moment, just thinking, until I fell backwards onto the bed, overwhelmed with the feeling of safety.

February 5th, 1901

The newsies were all lined up getting their papers, Crown first, followed by Clothespin. Being new I was stuck at the back, behind Lucky and a couple of other girls I had gotten introduced to last night. Most of the girls were new, with the exception of Crown, having joined over the last year. So I didn't see the danger until I got up to the window.

The man named Mr. Moses, or as the newsies called him, Mr. Mouse, handed me my papers after I gave him a couple of coins. Then I saw him. Thomas Delancey. He was a common visitor at the fights, and had seen me fight before. My eyes widened and I tucked the newsies hat I had been given lower, so he couldn't see my face as I slipped by, but it didn't work.

"Ace, well, I didn't know you sold papers. These kids know you are a girl?" He kept his voice low, so others couldn't hear.

"Tell anyone who I am, and I won't hesitate to fight you. You know I can win." I spat, before turning and stepping down the stairs with my papers, headed over to Lucky. She grinned, "Come on, let's go."

We headed down Queens, towards the border with Brooklyn, as she explained.

"So paper selling isn't hard, look pitiful and make up headlines."

I was used to exaggerating the truth, so that wouldn't be difficult. "How do the areas work, like how come you don't sell in The Bronx?"

"Just because all the turf's get on, doesn't mean we can sell there. There is a certain amount of newsies in each turf, and enough room for them, any more kids and then you have scuffles and nobody can sell all their papers," Lucky looked over at me. "A year or so ago, before I was a newsie, there was a turf war. Pulitzer blackmailed the leader of The Bronx into trying to take over the other turfs, and there was fights. But now the turfs have an alliance. Crown is dating Spot, king of Brooklyn. Spot's sister Sage is leader of the Bronx, and Azure, who leads Mahattan, is good friends with Crown. It's all connected."

I nodded. Prince must have been Spot's little brother. "So we can sell here."

Lucky nodded. "Not to hard to figure out." She ran up to a man and said some fake headline.

Following her lead, I tugged a paper out of my bag and held it up. "Dead Body Found On Railway!"

A man, seemingly in a rush, quickly tossed me a coin and hurried off with his paper. Lucky smiled. "See! You're a natural."

Afternoon, February 4th, 1901

I had sold out. Selling papers didn't seem to be too hard, I was walking along the border between Brooklyn and Queens, alone with my thoughts about how to hide from Diablo. He would know I was missing by now, and be angry. He was coming to find me.

"Hey Soph!" I turned to see Prince jogging up to me. He stopped next to me, matching my pace. "How's Queens?"

"It's good," I looked at the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope. My family is immune to the cold." He grinned. He seemed to have a bit of a happy-go-lucky personality. "How is paper selling?"

"Not as hard as it looks, my hands are stained though." I showed him my ink covered hands.

He held his up, also covered in ink. "Mine are too. The longer you're a newsie the blacker they get. It's from the wet ink as they come off the press."

"Is it permanent?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I've never seen a newsie with clean hands."

I blinked. Black hands vs bruises. I didn't know which one was better. I sighed. "I best be getting back. See you tomorrow?"

Prince nodded. "Sure."

I turned and walked back towards the Queens lodging house. I turned down an alley, intending to use it as a short cut, but ultimetly regretted it. Two men walked towards me and grabbed me by the arms, slamming me against the wall.

"We are going to make this short. If you don't come back to the fights tonight, Diablo will personally make sure to find you." The first one spoke. Meathead 1.

I assessed my options, I could fight for Diablo, and sell papers. Diablo would make sure that I would be in trouble if I didn't. "I will only fight if I can sell papers."

"I don't think you are in the position to be negotiating with us." Meathead 2 spoke.

"Really? Without me Diablo will not make any money. So that will be my only offer."

Meathead 1 looked at Meathead 2. "Fine. If Diablo is mad, it ain't our fault." He handed me a sheet of paper with the name of the next fight. "See you around."

I scowled as they walked out. So much for escaping Diablo. At least I didn't have to stay with him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening, February 26th, 1901**

I walked into the location of the fight, a small bar on the left side of Manhattan. Diablo was waiting for me outside. He wasn't happy with the arrangement, but as long as I showed up, he left me alone. He handed me some fighting clothes and scowled, but made no protest. I slipped into the room and changed, getting ready for a fight. I slipped back out to where Diablo was waiting, going towards the ring. He grabbed my arm.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to come and get you." He hissed. My blood chilled as I grabbed my arm out of his grasp and marched towards the ring. A young man with pale blue eyes and skin the color of milk watched me from his position in the ring. I hopped the ropes, and stepped into the ring, rolling my neck once. The guy spat in my direction as we stood waiting, ignoring the shadowy faces of the crowd.

The bell rang and the man was sprung into action. He ran straight at me, heading towards my throat. I ducked out of the way and ran around to the other side of the ring. He turned and sprinted at me again. I continued around the ring, nearly breaking out into laughter at his tactics. He must have been new to the boxing ring. This time, as he came at me, instead of ducking, I punched him in the face. He groaned and stumbled back. I rolled my eyes as he came at me again. I raised my hand up to block and missed, so his fist smashed into my jaw. I blinked, dazed slightly by the sheer force. There was a loud cheer from the crowd, who were not wanting to lose their money. I shook my head, clearing away the bright lights that crowded my eyes.

I slipped out of the way as he tried to take another swing and hit the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. He tried to get up, but I swung and hit his face, over and over, until he was laying passed out on the floor. I sighed and stood back up, heading out of the ring. I marched and snatched my bag from Diablo, changing quickly back into my newsie clothing, tucking my long hair up into the hat and walking out the door, not even glancing in Diablo's direction as he collected his money.

Once or twice a month, the newsies had a sort of a get-together, and this month it was in Brooklyn. Which meant I would get a chance to see Prince, whom I was growing quite close with. But right now, it had gotten dark, which meant that I was late, and Crown's watchful eye was going to notice I wasn't there.

I swore quietly and raced along the streets, heading to Queens first. The lodging house was dark for the most part, except for a light that was still on in the living room. I crept in quietly, and sure enough, Crown, along with Sage, whom I had learned was Prince's older sister, Lucky, and a couple of other girls were still there, talking quietly. The boys must've all already left.

I shut the door and Crown turned, an amused look on her face. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Have you been fighting?" She nudged Crown.

My bruise! I froze. "No."

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked. "I've seen those bruises before."

"I don't have bruises." I denied, knowing it was probably useless. Another girl, one of the ones from The Bronx, known as Spunk, frowned, and nudged Goldie, a girl from Brooklyn.

"Sophy, if you're in danger, that's a problem. I'm willing to help. But I can't help unless I know what's going on." Crown stated, crossing her arms.

I felt like a scared animal, pressed up against the door, if Diablo found out, he would murder me, and these girls. I silently shook my head.

Sage stepped forwards, her long brown curls under her hat. "Kid, you aren't very good at hiding those bruises," She said. "So when are you going to tell us what's going on?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. You'd be in danger too."

"I've been in more danger than you'd ever know. Are you going to tell us?" Sage asked. Crown rested a hand on her shoulder and murmured something, too low for me to hear.

"Look. Soph, I know you're in danger. But please, if it's going to put us in danger, I'm willing to take it if you can be safe."

I shook my head. "Do they know about my..." I trailed off, assuming Crown would understand.

She blinked at me until her eyes clouded with realization. "No kid. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't. Does it have to do with that?"

I nodded. "If I were to tell you, could you promise me that no one outside of this room would know? Not even siblings or anything."

Sage looked at Crown who shrugged in response. "Okay."

"You know those illegal boxing rings that are underground?"

Crown frowned. "Sure."

"Diablo is a man who paid for me to fight, in return for me winning and getting him money. The only issue is that I wasn't making any money, so I ran away. It didn't take him long to find me. I told him that if I could still sell papers, I would still fight for him," I tugged my hat off. "I'm also the only girl who fought in the ring."

Spunk blinked. "You're Ace?"

Sage turned and looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"My brother used to fight in the rings."

Lucky groaned, and at an inquiring look from Crown, she said. "This means I own Raven a dime." Crown rolled her eyes, amused ever so slightly.

"Look, Soph, none of us are going to tell anyone, and if you want out of there ever, don't worry about us," Sage smiled, slinging an arm around Crown's shoulder. "Now come on. Let's head to Brooklyn before Spotty begins to worry about us."

Crown laughed slightly and patted me on the shoulder as I tucked my hair back in the hat, before leading the way out the door. Lucky came by and linked arms with me. "Thank goodness you showed, I thought I was always going to be the youngest girl."

I smiled, surprised by the overwhelming amount of acceptance. It was the first time I felt like I could trust someone since father passed. The girls chattered cheerfully as we made our way through Queens and Brooklyn towards the lodging house.

Crown walked up the steps, after being patted on the back by the Brooklyn second in command: Midway. Sage opened the door and walked in. Lots of boys, from the four turfs, were sitting around, chatting, smoking, and at various tables were playing different card games. It was generally peaceful, with a cheerful atmosphere.

Crown turned to me. "Try not to bet away all your money. There are some brilliant players here. So be careful." A boy, whom I knew as Spot, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, before noticing who it was. Sage smirked and patted Crown on the shoulder, before heading off.

"You're late." He mumbled.

"I had things to do." She smirked and spun around. I crept off, heading to find Prince. Sometimes I couldn't help but think that they were a little young, because of how I was raised, but they obviously were in love, so I left it be.

"You finally showed up hey?" Prince stood up and walked over to me.

I grinned. "Sorry. It took forever."

"How is paper selling going?"

"Probably could be going better, no one's out and about because of the cold."

"February is one of the worst times to sell. It always is." Prince smiled and gestured towards the table. "Want to play poker?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good."

"Don't worry, I'm not either." Prince chuckled and led the way over to the table, where a couple of people that I hadn't met yet were sitting. "This is Tommy Boy, Les, Henry, and you already know Lucky."

"I don't want to play if Lucky's playing." I groaned.

Lucky smirked. "Afraid to try your luck?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

 **Night, February 26th, 1901**

I was unaware that Crown was even there. I was sitting outside with Prince, watching the stars when she cleared her throat, and I turned around. She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hey Soph, Spot has pointed out to me how close you're becoming with Prince here, and I was wondering if you would like to stay in Brooklyn."

I looked over at Prince, who was nodding at me. "Okay."

The farther away I could get from Diablo, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - You know the drill! I don't own newsies, Disney owns Newsies. Hakunaaaa Matataaaa owns this plot and Sophia. I own only Crown and a few other OC's.**

* * *

 **March 1st, 1901**

Brooklyn was the same as Queens in many aspects. The only difference was that it was a boy in charge, and there were a few less girls than Queens, which was understandable, since The Bronx and Queens were led by girls. There were some disadvantages though, which included the fact that I had to be a lot more careful with my gender. Goldie was the only one from Brooklyn who knew, and I didn't quite trust her yet. Prince didn't know, and neither did Spot, and I was not about to tell them, at least not until I knew I could trust them.

I slipped out of bed before everyone else, heading quickly to the washroom before any of the boys got up. I had changed and slipped on my hat by the time Prince walked in.

"Early bird hey?"

I shrugged and leaned against the sink as he splashed water in his face and pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Not sleeping?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay. I can play guessing games," He leaned on the sink and tilted his head at me. "You are secretly on the run from someone who wants to exploit you, and you are awake all night making

sure they don't get you."

I froze and stared wide-eyed at Prince, who laughed. "Even that's a little ridiculous for a newsie."

I sighed, letting out a gasp of relief. If he knew about me, he would be in danger too, and it was bad enough I was putting Crown, Sage, and the other girls in danger, I couldn't put my closest friend in danger as well.

"Goodness, you look like you've seen a ghost," Prince laughed. "I was just kidding. Are you ready for today? I sure hope it's a good headline."

"Me too. It's been a sad headline for the past week," I sat up on the counter. "I ain't been moving much." After a couple of weeks with the newsies, I was beginning to pick up their slang.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody has bad days. Headline's don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." He grinned.

"Are you actually talking about paper selling this early in the morning?" Goldie walked in, running a hand through her golden hair. From the other room, the sounds of the newsies waking up were beginning occurring.

"Of course we are. It's the only thing we ever do." Prince chuckled, his happy-go-lucky personality causing Goldie to groan as she walked over to the sink. I let out a small laugh, before hopping off the counter and going to grab my shoes, which were in the other room. Besides Goldie, there was one other girl, who was dating a boy from Manhattan called Romeo, and went by her real name: Aideen. She sat with her legs dangling from the bed, her long red hair messy from sleep.

Aideen slept on the bed above me and was holding a small scrap of paper when I walked up. "Hey, Soph. This came through the window in the middle of the night, and I figured it's for you since I have no clue what it means."

"Thanks." I grabbed the paper and read it. 'Tibby's Bar ~ Diablo'

"Tibby's Bar is over in The Bronx."

I nodded, so much for escaping Diablo. It was the location of the next fight. "It's nothing." I walked over and chucked it in the trash bin.

Aideen shrugged and jumped off the bed carrying her skirt into the bathroom to change.

I was stupid for thinking I could avoid Diablo for much longer. He was like most men in this world,

obsessed with money, and I was his only source of income.

"Hurry it up!" Spot shouted, he was already dressed and had come up the stairs to shout at us. He had presumably been out with Crown in the early morning and had only just gotten back.

Prince came walking out of the bathroom tucking his newsie hat on his brown hair. He threw me a wink and clapped his older brother on the shoulder before disappearing down the stairs. I headed after him, Spot studying me for a moment before dismissing whatever thought he was thinking.

I could tell Spot was onto me, but he hadn't figured it out yet, and I hoped it would stay that way. He was by no means stupid, but I knew Crown or Sage hadn't told him, which made me feel a lot safer if they were willing to lie to Spot about my identity. I nodded in the direction of Spot as I passed him and raced down the steps to catch up with Prince.

The rest of the newsies came bounding and leaping down the stairs and Prince ran ahead to join his brother, Goldie coming to walk with me at the back of the pack.

"You sure gained his affections fast."

I blinked and looked over at Goldie. "What do you mean 'his affections?'"

Goldie giggled. "I suppose you wouldn't notice, would you? Just be careful, he doesn't know you are a girl."

I frowned and pointed out. "Nobody knows from Brooklyn except you."

"Exactly. If you want to stay safe, you should just keep it that way." Goldie suggested.

"I'm well aware of what I should and shouldn't be doing, I appreciate the suggestions, however, I was not planning on telling anyone." I snapped, looking at the girl with the hair as yellow as corn.

She blinked at me before coldness crossed her eyes. "Fine." She left me to walk on my own, heading up to Aideen.

I swore underneath my breath. I had just snapped at one of the only people who knew my secret and had willingly kept it, and now she could tell anyone she wanted. I swore once more and scowled, before looking up and catching Spot's eye.

He was looking at me, his head tilted. I knew he had seen everything. He was getting more and more suspicious by the minute, but I couldn't worry about him, I had to worry about the fight tonight.

* * *

 **Evening, March 4th, 1901**

I hadn't spoken to Goldie since our childish spat three days earlier, and I was beginning to regret it, but at the moment, I couldn't think about it, Lucky was about to win at a round of poker, and I was not about to lose my dime.

There weren't a lot of newsies in Brooklyn tonight, most were off in various areas of the city, enjoying the first warm evening since November. Prince, Goldie, and Spot had headed upstairs about five minutes earlier and every ten seconds I found myself glancing up at the stairs, praying that nothing involving me was going on.

Crown came over from where she was standing talking to Clothespin and Sage to look over her older brother's shoulder, switching around a couple of cards for him. He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, smiling as he looked at his new cards. He pulled the cigar back up to his mouth, his girlfriend, Edith, thanking Crown for the movement of his cards.

"Why are you helping him?" Lucky cheeked.

Crown chuckled. "Sorry kid, you keep taking his money. I can't let him lose."

Goldie came rushing down the stairs, looking guilty. She ran up to me. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. You need to get out of here."

I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Spot and Prince appeared at the top of the stairs. Prince walked down to me and grabbed my arm. "Can we talk?"

I could feel the dread fill my stomach. I looked back at Crown, whose blue eyes had gone wide. She shook her head at me. She obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Uhh-Sure." I followed Prince to the doors. I glanced over my shoulder to see Spot, obviously quite angry, talking to his sister and Crown. The occasional gesture thrown in my direction eluding that whatever it was had to do with me. I turned and headed out the door and stood on the steps with Prince.

"What's wrong?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You are a girl?"

The numbing ice feeling in my bones confirmed my fear, I couldn't even get any noise out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Prince looked at me like he didn't know whether to feel angry or upset.

Once again I was at a loss for words.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. No one needs to know. So why didn't you tell me?" He was bordering on angry now. From what I had seen, his temper wasn't as quite as short as his two siblings, but right now he was struggling with keeping calm.

"I didn't want anybody to get hurt." I stammered, finally finding some words.

"But you told my sister? And Crown? And Goldie? And all those other girls?"

"Crown knew from the start. She figured it out on her own. The rest of the girls found out only a couple of weeks ago."

"Crown knew!" Oh no, I just made this worse.

"I told her not to tell you. I made them all swear to secrecy. Don't blame them. It's my fault."

"You're right. I don't blame them for your lying. I blame you. You stand there with that hat on, unwilling to even prove it!"

I tugged my hat off, letting my hair fall out. "Are you happy?"

The door opened and Spot walked out. He ignored Prince and me, instead settling for walking angrily down the steps and walking along the street. About thirty seconds later, Crown walked out. She nodded quickly in my direction, telling me silently that it wasn't my fault.

She jogged to catch up with Spot and ended up walking silently with him. Prince turned and watched them, settling for ignoring me.

Crown spoke quietly to Spot, too quiet for Prince and I to make out, despite the empty street. Spot snapped something back, causing Crown to blink in surprise. She grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling him into a hug in the middle of the street. Instead of Spot trying to struggle out, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

Feeling like I was beginning to invade on a private moment, I turned and headed inside, followed closely by Prince. He walked angrily past me, heading upstairs.

* * *

A/N - I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - If you are uncomfortable with bloody scenes, please read at your own risk. A character gets quite injured, so just a heads up/warning.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Newsies.**

* * *

 **Night, March 4th, 1901**

"Just so you know kid, I don't blame you."

I blinked and looked at Spot, whom had approached me over where I was sitting later that evening.

"I can't say the same for my brother, and it was a bit of a surprise, but I'm sorry for the overreaction. You had your reasons for hiding your gender, and your fights," Spot nodded. "But just so you know, I'm not going to tell anyone, and no matter what you think, Prince won't either, as well he, doesn't know about the fights."

He awkwardly smiled, and turned, walking back over to Crown, who pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and winked at me over his shoulder.

I smiled at her, before slouching on my seat, adjusting my hat slightly.

"Ya know, Soph, it might not be a bad idea to talk to him."

I glanced up at Sage, who had sat on the table next to me. "Are you sure?"

"No."

I gave her a look and she shrugged. I sighed and stood up. "Fine, but if this makes it worse, I am blaming you."

"Feel free kid, you won't be the first."

I heaved one last sigh and stood up, tugging my hat off as I headed up the stairs, nobody throwing me a second glance. I opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind me.

Prince was pacing, muttering to himself angrily. He saw me approaching and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"To say sorry." I offered.

He huffed. "Nice try."

"I don't get why you are freaking out, the others took it fine!" I exclaimed.

"Last time a person lied to me I was nearly killed, so maybe I am over exaggerating a bit, but it wasn't like you were hiding your favourite colour from me! You were hiding your gender! Believe it or not, that's a pretty big thing around here. I don't care if you are a boy, girl, or both, I care that you lied to me."

I understood the lying thing. It sucked, but it still felt like he was over reacting.

"What made you think that I was going to tell anyone?"

"Nothing. But the less people that know the better."

Prince scoffed and walked away, turning into the washroom. I scowled, angry at the attitude that I normally didn't see out of Prince.

I kicked the floor. Fine. If he was going to be stubborn, I would be too. I turned and marched out of the room. I had a fight this evening, and I was not about to let anyone beat me.

* * *

 **Night, March 4th, 1901**

I left the other guy on the ground, and I would have left him in much worse shape if the man hadn't rung the bell signalling my win. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing back the strands that had fallen out of my braid. I leaned against the wall after the fight, feeling my blood angrily coursing through me. Diablo came strolling up to me, a wicked smirk on his face, and I groaned, he was the last person I wanted to see.

"So Brooklyn now? Where next week? The Bronx? Manhattan? I have to admit, telling those girls about me was quite an interesting move."

My eyes widened and I grabbed his collar. "You go anywhere near them, I will personally make sure you never make a dime again."

He chuckled and rolled his neck. "I wasn't going to, but now I know how much they mean to you. So if you ever stop fighting for me, I will not hesitate to harm every single one of those kids you told."

I could feel fear coursing though me. I told them that they weren't going to get hurt by knowing this, what was I going to do? I let go of his collar and pushed him backwards. Now what? He knew that I cared for him.

"Maybe I'll start with Sage, she seems kind of tough, I bet she would be fun to fight, or maybe Crown and Spot, they both seem kind of sweet, or maybe even Prince. I'm sure he would love to know that you fight."

"Don't you dare go near any of them," I hissed. "I quit. I'm done fighting for you, and if you ever come near me, or my friends again, I will personally make your life a living hell."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as I marched out of the room. "You will regret this Sophia. I will not hesitate to harm any of them."

I ignored him and marched out. I didn't care what he said. He was all bark and no bite.

* * *

 **Early Afternoon, March 10th, 1901**

Six days. That's how long had gone without any word from Diablo. I knew he wasn't done with me yet, and I was constantly worrying about his threat to harm them, but here I was, nearly a week later, and nothing had happened. Cautious hope began to creep into my system.

Prince still hadn't spoken to me, instead ignoring him. He was being a bit childish, but what he said about lying nearly killing him last time made me curious. I wanted to know what he meant.

It was early afternoon and most of the kids were still out selling. The headline was good and I sold out early, which was a rarity. Prince sat across the room, talking with Goldie, who I was now on okay terms with.

I was sitting alone by the window, glancing out every now and then, paranoid that Diablo was going to come right down the street and get me.

Instead of Diablo, it was Lucky and Raven. I blinked slightly. Lucky was holding her skirts up in an unladylike manner and the both of them were sprinting as quickly as they could down the street. They skidded to a stop in front of the lodging house and banged on the door. I quickly jumped up and opened it at a nod from Spot.

"Where's Spot?"

I blinked. No hello. "What?"

"Where's Spot? We need to see him. It's about Crown."

Spot came walking up behind me and looked down at the two kids. Lucky's usually big smile was lacking and Raven was looking around frantically.

"What's going on?"

"Crown got beat up by a bunch of men and is unconscious."

I had never seen the blood drain out of anyone's face faster than Spot's in that moment. Prince was at his side in an instant. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Crown was injured. We came to get Spot and Soph."

"I'm coming too." He stated.

Spot's eyes were wide as he turned and spoke quietly with Midway, his second, before turning and following us out the door. We ran from Brooklyn to Queens, and ducked inside the lodging house.

The lodging house was mostly empty, most of the kids not back from selling. Clothespin was the only one there, and he paced back and forth nervously. I realized with a jolt that there was blood on his shirt.

"Oh thank gods." He turned and led us up the stairs.

On one of the beds, Crown laid, looking absolutely awful. Her tan skin was ashen and her clothing was covered in blood. She was, as Lucky said, unconscious and her skin was littered with bruises.

"What happened?" Spot asked.

"I found her like this. She said she was going to meet me and never showed, which is unlike her, so I went looking for her. I found her in an alley about a block from here. That's all I know."

Prince gasped at the sight and covered his mouth. I could feel anger boil up inside of me. Diablo did this. I was going to kill him.

Spot sat down on the bed beside her and grabbed her bloody hand, squeezing it.

"I bandaged the best I could." Clothespin handed Spot a roll of bandage. There were bandages along her arms. "But I didn't really know what to bandage."

Spot nodded slightly. "You did fine Clothespin. Soph, can you help me?"

I blinked in surprise and nodded, walking over to the other side of the bed. Spot reached up and began unbuttoning her bloody overshirt. I waited until it was unbuttoned, revealing a striped undershirt, and pulled off the sleeves, before tugging it out from under her.

"Dear god." I breathed. Blood had soaked through the shirt and was still oozing through.

Crown groaned as Spot tugged gently at the undershirt, pulling it up. "It's okay." He murmured softly.

I nearly threw up as he got it over her head. I couldn't believe Diablo had done this. There were big gashes along her stomach, and blood was leaking out of them. Her modesty was still protected by the bindings she wore wrapped around her chest.

"Oh my god." Prince gasped. He wasn't the only one who had gasped. Spot stared at her, unable to find words, tears coming to his eyes.

I was going to kill Diablo. I couldn't believe he had done this. Crown groaned and Spot grabbed a cloth that had been placed there by Clothespin. I watched as he gently placed it to her stomach. Crown let out a whimper of pain and her breathes became laboured. I quickly handed Spot the bandage and he took it, wrapping it around her stomach, staunching the bleeding.

Crown's breathing slowed to a more reasonable pace and I stumbled back, overcome with the need for air.

I walked down the stairs and out onto the porch, unaware that Prince had followed me. I turned when he leaned against the railing.

"You know who did that, don't you?"

I refused to look at him as I nodded.

"Good. I want to give them a piece of my mind."

* * *

A/N - I read something recently about being mean to your characters. I hated every minute of writing this chapter. Why people are mean to their characters, it beats me. But you get see Diablo being mean and such.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - There will be no chapter up next week since I will be away. Chapter seven will be up in two weeks!**

* * *

 **Night, March 10** **th** **, 1901**

Prince and I walked through the dark streets of lower Manhattan, heading towards the fighting rings. Diablo had mentioned a week ago where the next fight was going to be, and I was lucky I remembered.

Prince hadn't reacted much when I told him I fought in the underground rings, so I suppose he just no longer cared. Crown was still unconsious, but was doing better.

Prince had taken to just ignoring me, which was understandable. He was obviously still angry about the lying, but after what had happened with Crown, he was willing to put it aside for a bit.

I was enraged over what Diablo had done. I knew Crown could handle herself, but knowing Diablo, who wasn't one to lose a fight, I had no doubt that he had sent at least five fully grown men after her. Even I couldn't fight that off. I twisted the door open and snapped at Prince to stay in the alley. I had no doubt Diablo knew what he looked like, and I wasn't going to bring him in there with me. It would be bringing a mouse into a foxes den.

I slipped inside and looked around. Cigar smoke filled the room with a smoky haze and surrounded the boxing ring. Several men roamed around, but none of them paid me any attention as I slipped around, heading over to where Diablo usually sat. Sure enough, the rat was watching me approach.

I slammed my hands on the table, but before I could even open my mouth he spoke.

"So I see you found your friend. She's a tough girl, pretty smart too, but even I'll admit, the odds were a little uneven."

"Uneven!" I cried indignetly. "You nearly killed her!"

He looked at me in mock surprise. "She isn't dead yet? Wow, I underestimated her, I'll have to make sure she's dead next time."

"There isn't anyone in here who doesn't know that you don't stink." I spat.

He shrugged. "If they know me, they know I don't care," He took a drag of his cigar. "I offered you a life of comfort and wealth, yet you decided to disregard it and try to make your own money, and we can see how that is going."

"You leave them alone." I hissed.

"What if I don't?" He asked. "No matter what you think Sophia, I have other ways of making money, I can and I will keep coming. It's either you keep fighting for me, or you can let those kids get killed. The choice is yours." He leaned back in the chair, evidently done with the conversation.

A few minutes later I stood outside with Prince.

"You're doing WHAT?" He barked.

"I'm going back to the fights."

"Because some man threatened you?"

I whirled around at him. "No! Because some man threatened you!"

Prince gave me a look of uncertainty.

"He has threatened to kill all of you if I don't obey. So I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing this for you! So don't start on me!"

"Why would you do that? That's the last thing you should be doing! This man is evidently insane, you should be trying to get as far away as possible, and instead you are going straight back into the fight!"

"Why do you even care?" I demanded. "How does it affect you?"

"I don't know why I care! I don't want anyone getting hurt! If that man can do that to _Crown,_ who's to say he won't do it to you too?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can handle myself."

"So can Crown!" He shouted. "You are going to get yourself killed!"

"What does that matter to you? You don't want anything to do with me!"

Prince scowled and turned around, marching off.

I swore under my breath and stomped my feet, chasing off the sudden chill that had crawled through my body. Why were boys so stubborn?

I shook off the chill and began walking, heading towards Brooklyn. I had no doubt that Prince was heading back to Queens, and I wanted to avoid him for the time being.

I crept back into the lodging house and Midway, who was waiting up, looked up at me.

"How is she?"

"You've heard?"

"The entire city knows by now."

"When I left she was still unconscious, but she's alive."

Midway nodded. I looked curiously. They all had a soft spot for the girl who could beat them up quite easily if she wanted too. I would never understand newsies.

I jogged up the stairs, where most boys were asleep. Goldie slept on the bed across, and Aideen was sound asleep in the bed above mine. I quickly crept into bed, pulling the covers over me.

 **Early Morning, March 11** **th** **, 1901**

I awoke to the sound of Spot stumbling up the stairs. I opened my eyes and sat up. The sun was only just beginning to rise. He looked briefly in my direction and I was surprised by just how much him and Prince looked alike.

"How is she?" I asked.

He sighed slightly and tugged off his hat. "She should be fine. She's still unconscious. Racetrack and Clothespin insisted that I leave, saying they would keep an eye on her."

I got up and followed him into the washroom. He splashed water on his face, shaking away the bleary eyed look.

"Say, you haven't seen Prince, have you? I haven't seen him since he left with you."

"What? You mean he didn't go back to Queens?"

Spot turned and looked at me. "No."

Oh no. Diablo told me he wasn't going to stop. I could feel anger well up inside me.

"I'll be back." I snapped.

"Soph. Where are you going?" Spot asked. "Soph!"

I turned and marched down the stairs, ignoring him.

"Sophia!" He hissed.

"I'm going to go get your brother." I told him.

"Soph! You can't do that!" Spot whisper-shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Watch me!" I replied, slamming the door to the lodging house behind me. I broke into a run. It didn't matter how much I despised Prince right now, I hated Diablo more.

I knew exactly where Diablo would take him. An abandoned building, where he had insisted on increasing my fighting ability. I also knew because he knew that's where I would look for him first.

I was sick and tired of Diablo doing what he wanted in this world, and I was going to let him know how I felt. I marched through the city, ready to fight to the death to save Prince. I may not have a family to live for, but he did and he didn't deserve to die, no matter how stubborn he was and no matter how much he disagreed with me.

I stopped outside the door, looking around, confused by the lack of guards around the door. Usually several guards would be stationed outside, keeping an eye on their crime boss, but no one.

It was too easy, and I hesitated, waiting for something, anything, to happen. When nothing did, I turned the handle and slipped inside. It was dark inside, and I waited slowly for my eyes to adjust.

Once they did, I began walking in the middle. As I reached the middle, a giant light turned on, and I blinked, spots covering my eyes.

"Sophia. I'm glad you came to see me." Diablo's voice chimed as he walked down the steps from the rafters.

"What did you do with Prince?" I demanded.

"Him? Oh nothing. He's fine as long as you do as I tell you."

"I already said I was going to fight for you!" I shouted.

Diablo's dark hair gleamed under the light. "That wasn't enough Sophia. I just need a little insurance. You'll get him as soon as you prove you're serious."

I could feel my eyes widen. "Where are you keeping him?"

"I can't tell you that." He smirked, twirling that stupid cane he carried everywhere.

"You're a coward. You beat up innocent kids and kidnap others!"

He walked forwards until he was face to face with me. "Fair enough. But I'm clever enough to make it in a world that would otherwise crush me. So you have two options Sophia. You can either fight for me, or you will never see your friend Prince again."

He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear. "Your move."

Diablo turned, and left me standing there, alone in the room, with the bright spot light on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Here you guys are! Next chapter! Please enjoy! I'm thinking about maybe 2 or 3 more chapters!**

 **Disclaimer - Newsies is owned by Disney, and HukunaaaaMatataaaa owns Sophia and the plot. I own only Crown and a few other OC's!**

* * *

 **Late Afternoon, March 11th, 1901**

When I returned to the lodging house after selling papers, I went straight to Goldie. I had been trying to figure out how to hold this conversation all day, and I needed to apologize, but I needed her help.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me.

I sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I need your help."

Lucky frowned slightly. "With what?"

Spot had left to go check on Crown, so I didn't have to worry about him hearing me as I told her. "I want to rescue Prince."

She stared at me with a blank look. "You're kidding me."

I shook my head and she stared at me. "Why would I do that?"

"Please Goldie. I told Spot I'd get him back, and I know he's in danger, so I need help."

Goldie paused. "Fine. Where is he?"

I paused. I hadn't thought about that. Diablo had only one place besides the warehouse he would keep people. His own house, where I had stayed. In the basement was a locked room. But that place was built like a fortress.

"Follow me."

I knew that Diablo would be out for supper tonight, since it was Monday. I quickly explained to Goldie where we were going.

"What makes you think he has him there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because, I know Diablo. He knows that I'm coming there tonight, and he knows everything that goes on in this city. You think its Pulitzer, or Hearst that run this city, but it's not. It's men like Diablo who control everything in this world."

Goldie looked at me with a surprised look as I lead the way into the neighborhood. I swore under my breath as I noticed some of Diablo's men outside the house, waiting for me no doubt.

"We have to go through the window."

Goldie stared at me. "The window."

"Yes. The one into the basement."

Goldie nodded. "Okay."

Together, we jumped the hedge surrounding Diablo's house and I pressed against the cold stone wall.

"Okay," I explained. "There's no window into the room where Prince would be, so we will have to go in another way."

I slammed my elbow into the glass and winced as it shattered loudly. Quickly, I slipped into the basement, Goldie keeping watch outside, and landed as quietly as I could on the floor. I walked over to the door, and shook the handle. Locked. I looked around and snatched the keys off the wall.

Who needed this many keys? I tried the first one, but nothing happened.

"Soph? There's a carriage approaching." Goldie barked in the window.

I swore under my breath and tried the next one, not too surprised as it didn't work. I kept trying, shaking the lock as I did.

"Someone's getting out. It's a man."

Oh no. Oh no. Diablo was back already. I grabbed the next one and tried, sighing in relief as it fit. I turned the key and a click sounded.

I opened the door only to be tackled.

"What on earth?" I barked out as I was knocked to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked, leaning in the window.

Prince had me on the ground and his eyes widened as he noticed who it was.

"Sophia?" He quickly stood up and offered me a hand, assisting me to stand.

I gave him a bemused look. "What was that?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "I thought I might be able to escape. I didn't think it was you."

I shuffled on my feet. "I'm sorry, for earlier."

He gave me a half grin as well. "No problem. I'm sorry too, but what are friends for?"

"Guys, I'm glad you are friends again, but now would be a good time to go." Goldie ordered from the window.

"You brought Goldie?"

I shrugged. "Someone needed to keep lookout. Now come on, let's go."

A deep laugh from behind me had my blood chilling. "I'll at least give you points for trying Sophia."

I spun around and quickly stepped in front of Prince, nudging him backwards with my shoulder.

"Let us go Diablo."

He tilted his head, a cat playing with his food. "I'll make you a deal. I can let them go, and you stay here with me, or, all three of you stay with me."

"Why don't you just let us all go and I'll continue to fight for you?" I asked.

Diablo looked at me with an amused expression. "That wasn't an option."

I quickly thought. Diablo wasn't going to harm me. Not when I was his only fighter, but if Goldie and Prince stayed, Diablo would kill them. I knew what I had to do.

"I'll stay."

"What?" Prince asked.

"I'll stay, if you let them go free, no strings attached, no beating up kids, no nothing."

"Wait. Is he the one who beat up Crown?" Goldie asked. Prince turned and nodded as Diablo considered my terms.

Finally a wicked smirk crossed his face. "Okay."

"No," Prince whispered. "I'm not letting you do this Sophia. No." He grabbed my arm, and I kept my back to him as I shook my head, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Get out of here," I told him. "Leave. Go find Spot. Make sure he knows I'm sorry, and that I do not want to be rescued. Tell Crown that I'm sorry for what happened to her because of me, and tell Sage I'm thankful of her offers to help me."

"Sophia, no." Goldie said from the window.

Silently, I walked away from them, heading towards Diablo, and slipped behind him. His silent fighter.

"Just get out of here." I ordered.

Prince gave me a look that told me he wasn't done fighting for me, and turned, jumping up through the window, and together, Goldie and him left.

After a moment passed Diablo sighed. "Did you have to break the window?"

 **Noon, April 17** **th** **, 1901**

"Go get me a paper."

I snapped my gaze up from the book I wasn't reading. "What?"

Diablo's wicked gaze met mine. "Go get me a paper." He repeated.

A test. I knew exactly what he wanted me do. He wanted me to go into Brooklyn and run away, so he would have excuse for beating up children.

"Fine." I barked. I stood up, placing the book on the table and brushing my skirt off. I wasn't going to go into Brooklyn, but I knew where I could go without getting in trouble.

I laced up my boots and stepped outside, enjoying the warm breeze of spring on my face. I turned, heading towards Queens.

It didn't take long to find Crown, who stood, several papers shoved into a bag, and one in her hand. Her hair, like usual, was up in her hat, and she looked healthy, as if she had recovered well.

She had her back to me as I approached. I quickly tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Sophia! What are you doing here?"

I looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "I need a paper."

I passed her a coin and she gave me the paper. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

Crown grabbed out another paper and handed it to a man who came up. "I'm fine. I woke up about a day after you left, and it took a couple days, but I was as good as new," She tilted her head. "Prince was livid that you had done that, and Spot or Sage weren't particularly happy either. I am not very happy with it as well. Why did you do it?"

I scanned her face, noting a small scar on her jaw line where Diablo's men had cut her. "Diablo threatened us, and after seeing what he did to you, I knew he was going to do worse to the others afterwards, so I decided to stay with him, to keep you all safe."

Crown raised an eyebrow. "Are you safe?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Diablo keeps me safe. I enjoyed life as a newsie more, but still, I'm glad you're better."

Crown smiled. "Thanks. Are you sure you can't get out again?"

I shook my head. "There is no chance of that. He has a constant watch on me."

Crown chuckled. "Prince is going to kill me that he didn't get a chance to see you."

"I know."

Crown glanced around to make sure that nobody was listening. "Listen, we are going to get you out there."

I shook my head. "Please don't."

"Where are your next fights?"

"Tibby's bar on Thursday, and there's another on Saturday underneath Jacobi's Diner."

Crown nodded thoughtfully. "Okay kid. I promise you, we'll get you out of there."

"No, I'm fine."

I could tell she was already planning something, but I wasn't about to stop her. "Goodbye Crown. Tell them I say hello."

"Bye Princess."

I turned back. "Princess?"

She shrugged, an amused smirk on her face. "Figured you need a nickname still, and you're pretty close with Prince, so there you go."

It took a second to figure out what she was implying. "Gross! No!"

She laughed. "Okay. Whatever."

I turned and headed off, going towards Diablo's mansion.

"Bye Princess!" She shouted after me, and I shook my head, continuing on my way.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Getting towards the climax! I'm excited for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own Newsies! Hukunaaaa Matataaaa owns Sophia and the plot!**

* * *

 **April 20th, 1901**

I wasn't sure what Crown was planning, but it made me nervous. Nothing had happened at Tibby's bar, but I wasn't to sure about the Jacobi's diner. Police had been trying to bust these fights for the past couple months now, and I knew from the precautions Diablo and the others were taking that it was serious, yet we were still going to fight.

I was jittery, and scared. I had already changed, and I was pacing back and forth nervously. I laced up my gloves, over and over, just to do something with my hands.

Diablo came in, twirling his cane as he did so. "I hope you fight well tonight," He stopped twirling his cane. "It would be a shame if you lost, and something had to happen to those children."

I glared at him. "There isn't a person here who doesn't know you stink."

He smirked at me. "And if they know me, they know I don't care."

Diablo shoved me forwards, towards the rings, where a large man, with nothing on but a pair of loose pants.

I cracked my neck as I stepped over the rope into the ring. The man raised an eyebrow towards me, and scoffed at my looks.

I growled, sick and tired of people underestimating me because of my size. The bell rang and I raced at him, sidestepping as he tried to grab me, and slamming my elbow into his chest. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. I punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards.

He finally gained his footing and ran straight at me. I moved out of the way and knocked him to the ground.

Whistles cut through the air and I froze, looking at the door as police men ran through, heading straight towards the men surrounding the ring and immediately starting to make arrests. I jumped out of the ring and raced towards the back exit, only to be stopped by an officer, who looked at me in surprise.

"You're far to young to be in here."

I looked around, trying to figure out how to get around him.

"And you're a girl! Listen kid. One of these men was probably exploiting you. Which one?"

I blinked up at him and he gestured for me to answer him.

I turned, my throat dry, and gestured at Diablo. "He's the one. He made me fight for him after my mother left me alone. I don't want to. I never meant to do anything illegal." I stammered.

The officer nodded. "Don't worry kid. I'm not going to arrest you. Do you have any family?"

I had never thought about it. I knew I had an Aunt and Uncle down in Santa Fe, but I had never tried to go to them. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Sophia."

"Are you the one who told the newsie where the fights are?"

I blinked. "Yes."

"Okay. I'm sure your friends would like to see you again." He gestured for me to follow him and I frowned, thinking.

This man could not possible be worse than Diablo, and he seemed to know me. So I followed him.

We walked out the back exit and around the front, where Crown stood waiting, talking cheerfully with a couple of the officers, her hat off.

I broke into a run and hugged her. She jumped slightly before turning around and hugging me too.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem Princess."

I groaned and stepped back. "Are you really going to insist on that nickname?"

She laughed. "Of course I am."

I smiled, nearly in tears. I was so happy to finally be out of the fights.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight Sophia? The officer asked.

I looked over at Crown and she said. "I'm sure Spot's still got space."

"Yes officer."

I made the mistake of glancing towards the door, and I watched as Diablo was dragged out towards the truck. He was shoved into the truck and I watched as he glared at me through the bars.

Crown turned to see what I was looking at and she shook her head, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Come on kid. We best get going. It's past your bedtime."

I glared at her and she chuckled at me. We began heading off, but not before an officer turned and said to Crown.

"Hey Crown! Thank you."

Crown smiled. "Not a problem Officer. Just doing my duty as a citizen."

The officer smiled at her. "See you around."

Crown and I turned and began walking, heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge, so we could go to Brooklyn.

We walked up the steps and she knocked quietly on the door, no doubt not wanting to wake any newsies who were sleeping.

Spot opened the door, his hair mildly messy, and blinked, staring at me, then at Crown.

"It's almost midnight, and you show up here with her. What happened?" He whispered.

Crown grinned. "Remember when I told you about my idea to get her out of there?" Spot nodded. "It worked."

Spot looked at me. "You don't say," He opened the door wider. "Come inside."

We both walked inside and he shut the door. "One moment." He walked quickly up the stairs.

I turned and looked at Crown. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

She shrugged. "No issue. You left the newsies to keep us safe and I was just repaying the favor."

Spot came back down the stairs, followed closely by Prince, who ran over and hugged me when he made it down the stairs.

"Never do that again!" He whisper-shouted in my ear.

I laughed slightly and hugged him tightly, ignoring Spot and Crown walking away, exchanging low whispers.

* * *

 **Morning, May 3rd, 1901**

It was finally beginning to get warm, and I was enjoying the sunshine on my arms when a police officer approached me. The same one from the night a coupled of weeks ago.

"Sophia, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes officer."

"So I've been doing some investigating, and I have made contact with your Aunt and Uncle and they are willing to take you in."

I could feel shock cover my face. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yes I did. I told them to expect you within the next week or so, give you enough time to say goodbye and such."

That sobered me up. I had to leave them, all the people I had grown to love. Now what?

I blinked at the officer. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

 **Evening, May 5th, 1901**

I walked along side Crown and Sage that night. They were the first I told about leaving.

"I can't believe you're leaving. Just when I was beginning to look forwards to having you as a sister-in-law." Sage muttered.

I froze. "Sister-in-law?"

Sage smirked and exchanged a glance with Crown, who smiled back. "Even the blind would be able to tell."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Crown laughed as Sage continued. "Nothing, only that I was looking forwards to having you and Crown as my younger sisters."

That shut Crown up and she turned to Sage, her face pink. "You're horrible."

"You are going to have to deal with me. But that sucks Sophia, I was looking forwards to having you in the family, and now you are leaving. Have you told Prince yet?"

I silently shook my head.

Sage nodded. "You should do that soon."

* * *

I sat with Prince out on the stairs outside the Brooklyn lodging house, trying to figure out how to approach the topic that I had been avoiding all day.

"Prince?"

He hummed in questioning response.

"I'm leaving."

He sat up from where he was laying on the ground. "What?"

I stood up, tugging my hat off. "I'm leaving. I'm going to live with my Aunt and Uncle down in New Mexico."

He stood up and stared at me. "Why? Aren't you happy here?"

I could feel my eyes beginning to burn. "Of course I am, but I have to go. I promised my father, before he died, that if anything went wrong, I would find my aunt and uncle. I don't want to leave, but I have to go."

Prince stared at me, his eyes wet. "Will you ever come back?" He asked, barely more than a whisper.

"Of course I will. I promise I will. I will never leave you. I will send you letters every moment if you want."

He scoffed. "No point in that. I can't read."

"I'll send them anyway, and I will come back. After I'm older."

He nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "Okay. I understand. Just promise me you will come back."

I walked forwards and hugged him. "I promise."

Prince hugged me back and nodded into my shoulder.

Slowly, I pulled away. I didn't want to, but I had too. I had to be at the train station in an hour. "Goodbye Prince."

"Goodbye Princess."

* * *

 **A/N ~ SO SAD! Don't worry, there will be an epilouge up next week.**


	9. Epilouge

**Disclaimer – I do not own Newsies, Sophia, the plot, or Vogue magazine**

* * *

 **Morning, July 14th, 1909**

I stepped off the train into the brilliant sunshine of New York City. It was early morning and most people on the tracks were waiting with bleary eyes and tired faces. I smiled at a young newsie on the waiting dock, and tossed him a dime, and he beamed as he handed me a paper.

I looked at the title. "Biggest ship ever to begin construction under the name Titanic!" I muttered under my breath. I laughed slightly. What a silly name.

I looked around and headed onto the road, heading to the hotel where I was staying during the duration of my visit. I knew that Prince worked at a magazine company on the other side of the city, and I figured I'd wait into the afternoon before I crashed his work. It would be rather rude.

My aunt and uncle were excited to see me, and after hearing my story, took me in and kept me to live with them. I was eighteen now, and when I asked, they insisted on me visiting New York to see the friend who I had insisted on keeping up a letter correspondence with the entire time I was gone.

* * *

 **Afternoon, July 14th, 1909**

I walked down towards the company address that Prince had given to me. I paused outside, looking at the sign that read Vogue. I blinked in surprise. Vogue was pretty big down South.

I opened the door and stepped inside, relishing in the cool air. The secretary looked up at me. "How can I help you Miss?"

"I'm looking for Pri-James Talonpeno."

She smiled. "He may have headed out, but I believe he is in the back," She gestured for me to follow and I did so.

Behind the calm desk was a thrum of activity. Machines were moving, people rushing all over the place, articles being typeset. It was crazy.

She led me into a back room. "Mr. Jackson? Mrs. Shroder? Is Mr. Talopeno still here?"

The women-Mrs Shroder-turned and shook her head. "No, he left a couple of hours ago. He said he was going to see his brother and his family."

"Do you have the address?"

The man turned and held up a paper, where in a neat scrawl an address was written. "Here you go."

"Thank you!"

I turned, leaving the building and heading towards the address that had been given to me. Maybe I'd get a chance to see Crown and Spot too.

I looked at the charming house and smiled, walking up the path, through a small garden, and up the stairs, before knocking on the door.

The door opened, and there stood Crown. Her long hair was curled gently, and she wore a dark skirt and a white shirt.

"Princess?" She gasped.

I grinned and nodded. She immediately hugged me, beaming at me. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I figured I was overdue for a visit."

A young boy, probably about four or five, with blond hair and brown eyes, came running up behind her and clutched her skirt, tugging it slightly.

Crown looked down at the small child and smiled, scooping him up and setting him on her right hip.

"He's adorable! Is he your son?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes he is. His name is Walter."

The little boy giggled. "Who is this Mummy?"

She smiled. "An old friend," She set him down. "Can you go find Daddy?" Walter nodded and ran off.

I grinned, before remembering why I was there. "You wouldn't happen to know where Prince is, would you?"

Crown bit her lip, thinking. "You've just missed him. He left a moment ago. I believe he's heading home. I can find his address." She turned, heading over to a small desk, beginning to look through some drawers.

Spot came walking around the corner, a little girl on his side as he came towards the door, followed closely by the young boy.

"Princess?" He walked forwards and hugged me the best he could with his daughter, who shared the same blonde hair as Crown and brown eyes as Spot.

"A girl too?" I asked

"They're twins. Her name's Jean." Spot told me. I smiled at the little girl who looked at me curiously.

"Hey Spot? Do we still have Prince's address?" Crown asked.

"83 Jones Way, Manhattan." Spot said.

Crown scoffed. "Guess I didn't need to write it down."

I memorized it. "Thank you. I'll see you around."

Crown and Spot smiled, their children standing quietly. "See you later."

I turned and began heading towards Manhattan, the feeling of nervousness welling up inside of me.

* * *

 **Evening, July 14th, 1909**

It was nearly dark by the time I got over to Manhattan and onto Prince's street. I walked up and paused outside the door, hesitating, before finally knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from inside, before the door opened, and before me stood a young man, with dark brown curls and brown eyes.

"Sophia." He breathed, before stepping forwards and hugging me. I gasped slightly and smiled into his shoulder.

"I have been all over town to find you. I went to your workplace, then to your brother's house, than finally I found you."

"Sorry. I should have stayed in one place." He apologized, embracing me tightly. It was crazy to think that this was the dame boy whom I had sent letters to for the past eight years, who had learned to write for me, who had fought for me, even when it seemed hopeless.

Overwhelmed with emotion, I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

After we pulled back he rested his forehead on mine. "That was not what I was expecting, but I'm completely fine with it."

I laughed quietly. "Want to try again? Where there is no evil men trying to kill us?"

He huffed. "I would love to try again."

* * *

 **A/N - WOW GUYS! I'm finally done! I just need to say that I absoutly enjoyed this story. Sophia and the plot belong to Hukunaaaa Matataaaa.**

 **I think I am going to revise Queens, and once that's done, I might do a Racetrack story.**

 **Here's a Synopsis of one of my next stories, Remember the Stars/Racetrack Higgins Romance**

 **~The darkest nights produce the brightest stars~ Edith Pulitzer hates her last name. It's a burden, a thing that silences her to submission. She has only one freedom, her friend. Every day since she was ten, she goes and helps him work for her father. But when the price of papers is jacked up, somehow, Edith has to convince her father that what he is doing is wrong, and deal with feelings for her friend, all while trying to figure out where she belongs in life.**

 **Let me know if I should publish it!**


End file.
